After ZX Advent-Sigma Rises Again
by Unity in the Light Brigade
Summary: After ZX Advent: Sigma Rises This has been done before, but this is my take on what happened after Advent. Master Thomas has betrayed Legion, swayed by a creation of Albert's, Model S-Sigma. Thomas proclaims to restart the world by his hand, but what does Model S want? And what happened to Model Z after Ouroborous? Oc's needed. T to be safe. Mini Hiatus due to Writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

After ZX Advent: Sigma Rises Again- Prologue

Hello once again, audience! I'm back, this time with a Mega Man story! I'm sure plenty of people have asked, "What happened after ZX Advent?"Well, I'm here to give you my take on that. Anyway... Ouroboros has fallen, Master Albert defeated, thanks to the heroics of four Megamen: Vent, Aile, Grey, and Ashe. Despite Albert's fall, he was not alone in his plans to restart the world. Master Thomas agreed with Albert, seeing a need for the world to be reset. He now intends to use the power of a very dangerous Biometal, one that could potentially rival Model W. The Megamen can't beat him alone, they need a team, and new Mega Men, to stop the rise of an old foe, and to save the world from being reset.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man ZX Advent, or any of the characters that appear in the story. I only own the plot.

At Legion Headquarters, 3rd Person POV

In a lone room in Legion Headquarters, two men dressed in purple robes stood in the room's center, discussing the events that happened earlier that day. The first man, one with the facial resemblance to that of a Lion's mane spoke, "..To bring new life into the world, eh?" The other man, an elderly man with a hunch spoke to the first, "In the last mission report, Albert said some rather outrageous things." Albert was a former member of the Sage Trinity, and traitor to Legion, so the first man bringing up one of his ramblings concerned the elder member of the Sage Trinity greatly.

The first man walked towards the window, looking out over the city. "Mikhail... do you think it presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?" He questioned, without looking at the other Sage.

Mikhail was taken aback. To hear his colleague, spout such nonsense that the traitor spoke, Mikhail replied to him, alarmed, "How absurd.. Thomas, you couldn't possibly hold fast to such impossible imaginings." Thomas glanced back at Mikhail for a moment, then said, "There are laws that give Humans and Reploids equality, correct?"

Before Mikhail could answer, Thomas continued on, "Don't you remember, Mikhail? Those laws were passed because Albert and I agreed on them!" Mikhail stepped towards Thomas cautiously. "W-What are you saying?" He asked Thomas.

Thomas turned towards Mikhail, and walked towards the Sage. "Give humans robotic bodies, and give Reploids mortality. So, Mikhail, where do you think the Human bodies for the Reploids are? Where do you think the Original Reploid data from before we gave them mortality is?

As if on cue, the four enemy Mega Men that supported Albert and Model W appeared beside Thomas. Mikhail stepped back in shock. Thomas had betrayed Legion as well? He stammered, glancing at the Mega Men and Thomas, "T-Thomas..You!" Thomas gave a small smirk, seeing the effect of his revelation on Mikhail.

"Albert was wrong, so I helped the Hunters. But, I do think he was right about one thing..." Thomas said, advancing on Mikhail.

"This world needs to be reset.. and, old friend, I have the means to do it."

Me: Cliffhanger! Sorry about that, I had to. In the next chapter, the new Biometal is revealed, and Master Mikhail flees Legion to give a call to arms- A call to stop Model S, before this world is reset. And now, I have my partner for this story, Ashe with the sign up!

Ashe: Alright, If you wish to answer Mikhail's call, here's the application:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race(Human or Reploid?):

Appearance(If Reploid, note that they have red triangles on their foreheads.):

Personality(Be detailed!):

History(This requires detail as well, but if you don't wish to spoil it, or want the authoress to reveal it in the story, say TBA, and PM it to her.):

Allegiance(The L.I.G.H.T Brigade or Thomas and Model S? Note, the L.I.G.H.T Brigade are the heroes):

Biometal Name:

Biometal Appearance:

Biometal Personality:

How did the Biometal and your OC meet?:

Mega Merged Appearance:

Mega Man Title(Ie: The Ice Megaman):

Merged Weapons:

Merged Attacks:

Merged Abilities:

Merged Special Attack:

Other:

I need a bunch of OC's to join the L.I.G.H.T Brigade, and OC's to join Thomas and Model S. I will also be asking for you to choose a leader of our OC's. Note: Model Z is taken. I'm working on his new owner.

Anyway...

Me and Ashe: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

Me: If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off. Boop!

-LightBrigadeCommander and Ashe


	2. Model S is revealed! Return of Model Z!

After ZX Advent:Sigma Rises Again- Model S is revealed! Model Z returns!

Hello once again, audience! I'm here with another chapter of After ZX Advent: Sigma Rises Again! From last chapter, Thomas has betrayed Legion. What is this dangerous new Biometal? And will Mikhail succesfully call Mega Men to arms? But, before I start, here's Ashe with news and such.

Ashe: Alright! First off, Thanks to all of you for submitting characters to join the L.I.G.H.T Brigade! Here's the current team so far!

L.I.G.H.T Brigade:

Vent(Model X)

Aile(Model X)

Grey(Model A)

Ashe(Model A)

Arena Wolfclaw(Model CD)

Bishop(Model I)

Solitaire(Model SPIDER)

Viri(Model CR)

Axel Burgos(Model B)

Brian(Model M)

Sara(Model C)

Megan Antares(Joules)

Ashe:The Authoress's Oc will be coming in this chapter. Also, we need more Villains to face the L.I.G.H.T Brigade. LightBrigadeCommander does not own Mega Man ZX Advent in any way, or the characters listed. She only owns the plot and her OC.

Me: Thanks Ashe! On with the chapter!

Legion HQ, 3rd Person POV

"Means to reset the world?! Thomas, has your time in Legion meant nothing to you?" Mikhail asked as soon as the words left Thomas's mouth. Thomas merely let out a soft chuckle, and a malicious smile appeared on his face. "Of course it has Mikhail... But Model S has reawakened my desire to reset the world." He said.

Thomas then turned to Aeolus and Atlas, who stood next to him. "Bring him closer." He ordered. The two Mega Men nodded, and then went over to Mikhail, who was trying to back away. Atlas grabbed his left arm and said in a sneer, "Move it, old man." Aeolus grabbed his right arm. "It's a shame he can't see what we're trying to do.." He said to Atlas.

Atlas smirked a little, and together, the two Mega Men dragged Mikhail to Thomas, who held a Biometal in his hand. As soon as they stopped, Atlas kicked Mikhail in the legs, forcing the Sage onto his knees. "Watch it, Mega Man." Mikhail muttered, looking up at Thomas.

"Thank you, you two." Thomas said to the two, who then returned to their spots near Thetis and Siarnaq. "Now, Mikhail! Look upon this Biometal, and know the power of Model S!" Thomas yelled. Mikhail looked at his hand to find a rather odd looking Biometal. It had a block shape comparable to Model X, yet it had the depiction of a Reploid's face, unlike any Biometal Mikhail had seen.

"W-What is that Biometal?" Mikhail asked fearfully. "This, old friend... is Model S, based off of a Reploid from the Maverick Wars. Sigma." Thomas said, looking down at Mikhail. Model S said nothing, looking at Mikhail from Thomas's hand.

"Sigma! Why would anyone recreate him?" Exclaimed Mikhail, getting up. "I'd ask Albert, but he's dead." Thomas sneered. Mikhail gazed at Model S, then tore away to a nearby window, grabbing a pair of boots and a laser as he went. "Don't just stand there, kill him!" Barked Thomas. The four Mega Men raced towards Mikhail, charging their weapons.

"OBJECTIVE: DESTROY MIKHAIL." Siarnaq, the Shadow Mega Man stated. Atlas fired fireballs at the Sage, while Thetis swung his Halberd, creating a wave of water. Mikhail fired back at the Mega Men, getting hit by the water and fire, pushing him back towards the wall. "Well, are you going to give up?" Questioned Aeolus as he readied his swords. Mikhail turned to the window and fired his laser, shattering the window. He then jumped out of it, causing the four to run to the window.

"Is he dead?" Asked Thetis. As soon as the Ice Mega Man said those words, Siarnaq interrupted their silence, "NO. THE TARGET IS ALIVE." He said, pointing. The other three Mega Men looked to find Mikhail flying away via Rocket Boots that he and Thomas created earlier.

"Grr... Why'd we let him get away?!" Atlas yelled, punching a wall by the window. The punch left a buster gun size hole in the wall. Footsteps sounded behind Atlas, and Thomas placed a hand on Atlas's shoulder. "Don't worry, Atlas.. We'll find Mikhail soon enough." He said, looking out of the window.

Ouroboros Ruins, 3rd Person POV

Situated in the ocean, somewhere away from Legion, at the bottom of the ocean lay a destroyed metal dragon that was biting its tail. That dragon was Ouroboros, the Ultimate Biometal that was destroyed thanks to the four hero Mega Men. Beside Ouroboros lay a small pile of dirt. An Octopus swam by Ouroboros, curiously looking at the pile of dirt. The eight legged aquatic creature swam towards it, and brushed the dirt away with a tentacle.

As soon as the dirt cleared, a red Biometal was revealed. _Where am I? _Thought the Biometal, getting out of the dirt. The Octopus that found the Biometal backed up in surprise, not expecting the strange metal to move. The Biometal turned around, then spoke, _Vent, Aile... I have to go back to them. Hey Octopus, can you help me?_ Asked the Biometal.

As if the Octopus heard him, it wrapped its tentacle around the Biometal and swam upwards. As soon as they got closer, the Biometal said, _Thank you, I can take it from here. _The red Biometal continued upward by himself, eventually bursting out of the water.

He then flew towards land, thinking, _I hope Vent and Aile are alright..._

Guardian Base, Ashe's POV

After escaping Ouroboros earlier in the day with Vent the others, Prairie invited Grey and I to the Guardian Airship for a tour. She also said in the message that she had to talk with Vent and Aile, so Grey and I decided to go with them.

"Don't worry guys, Prairie's pretty nice." Vent said, breaking into my thoughts. We were walking through the airship towards the Command Deck. "I heard Prairie was really terrifying when she's mad."Grey remarked from next to me.

Vent, Aile and I laughed, then I spoke to Grey, "Aw, come on Grey, you don't believe those rumors, do you?" Grey backed up a bit, then said, "Ashe, those rumors sounded really sincere." "What rumors sound sincere?" A voice cut in.

We all turned to see Prairie standing in the doorway, with a small smile on her face. "Uh.. Rumors.." Grey stammered. I stepped forward. "Never mind that, Grey. I'm Ashe, chosen one for Model A." I said. "Oh! I'm Grey, also the chosen one for Model A." He said, standing next to me. Prairie nodded. "Nice to meet you two. As Vent and Aile told you, I'm Prairie." She said in a soft tone.

She was about to speak again, when the sound of a computer screen going on cut her off. Prairie went into the room, followed by Vent and Aile. "Should we follow them?" Asked Grey. I nodded, and we went into the room behind them.

Inside the room, a round table sat in the middle of it, with a pink chair at the head. A large computer screen was in the front of the room, and on the screen was a very battered Master Mikhail. "Master Mikhail, are you alright?" Grey asked as we arrived in the room.

"I'm afraid not, Grey. Master Thomas has betrayed Legion." Sighed the Sage.

"What?! I knew Master Thomas would try something!" I exclaimed, as soon as I heard the news.

"Isn't Master Thomas the one who assigned us to defeat Master Albert?" Aile asked. "Quite right, Aile. But now he has a rival to Model W. Prairie, can you connect me to send a message out to the city?" Mikhail asked. Prairie nodded, then signaled to two Guardians.

"You're up, Master Mikhail." Prairie said. Vent, Aile, Grey and I sat at the table and listened as Mikhail began to speak. "Mega Men of the city. I am Master Mikhail of the Sage Trinity. Listen, and heed my words, for this world is in trouble."

In the City, 3rd Person POV

Within the city, life was back to normal after Ouroboros and Albert. Humans and Reploids alike wandered the streets, engrossed in their daily routine, until a voice rang out from the communication tower. "Mega Men of the city. I am Master Mikhail of the Sage Trinity. Listen, and heed my words, for this world is in trouble."

At this, the citizens stopped to listen to the Sage, halting in their tracks. One of them was a girl with medium length blonde hair and green eyes. _Wonder what Master Mikhail needs. _She thought. "Master Thomas, a former Sage, has betrayed Legion. He has in his possession a dangerous Biometal, Model S. Model S has the power to reset the world, and it's going to take a lot to defeat him. I ask of you Mega Men, listen to this plea. Please meet on the Guardian Airship if you wish to accept this task of saving the world."

Master Mikhail's voice then vanished, and everyone returned to what they were doing. The Red Biometal from the ocean floated around, confused. _Vent? Aile? Can someone help me? _He asked.

The blond haired girl who listened to Mikhail's message passed the Biometal, stopping in her tracks when she heard, _Can someone help me? _In her head. "Wah! Who said that?" She yelped in surprise, turning around wildly. The Red Biometal noticed her, and floated over. _You can hear me. I'm Model Z, and I need help getting to Vent and Aile._

"How can I hear you? And who's Vent and Aile?" Asked the girl to Model Z. _I believe you are my Biomatch. Vent and Aile are my friends, they hold Model X, whom I must Double Mega Merge with. _Model Z replied. "Alright, I'm Lilly, Model Z." The girl said, still surprised that the floating metal could talk in her head.. Model Z floated towards her hand, and she grabbed the Red Biometal.

_Nice to meet you, Lilly. Now we have to go to the Guardian Airship. Vent and Aile are probably on board with Grey and Ashe._ Model Z said as Lilly began to walk down the sidewalk again. Lilly put a finger to her mouth in thought, then exclaimed, "Oh! Grey and Ashe, aren't they the ones who stopped Albert?"

_Yes. Vent and Aile helped them. I went down with Ouroboros so they could rescue Grey and Ashe. _Model Z responded, remembering the fall inside the ultimate Biometal. Lilly kept walking for a bit, then stopped to look at the Biometal in her hand. "Hey Model Z? Do you think they'll let me on board, despite not being a Mega Man?" She asked.

Ever since the events with Serpent, Lilly admired the heroics of the Mega Men, and waited for the day for a Biometal to choose her as its Chosen One. But, people often told her the horrors that Mega Men had to face, and what they had to do, which scared the youth out of seeking for a Biometal.

_They'll let you on if I'm with you. You have to have courage to go. _Model Z said. Lilly nodded, still unsure of herself, and willed her legs to go on.

Meanwhile, on the street, Atlas and Thetis stood in the middle, having witnessed Lilly receive Model Z. "So, the Red Mega Man is back..." Atlas said, taking out a Biometal. _Model Z is alive?! Heheheh, can't wait to crush him in a fight._ The Biometal said to Atlas. "What are we going to tell Thomas about Mikhail, Atlas?" Asked Thetis to his Mega Man companion.

Atlas smirked at Thetis, then spoke, "That he's alive. And that we might have a war on our hands."

Thetis nodded, then said, "I just want to get the oceans back to normal, and if it means war, I'll fight." Atlas snickered, "Me too, Thetis. I just want the war part, though."

"Come on then." Thetis said, leading his fellow Mega Man back to Legion HQ. Atlas followed suit, ready to wage war on the people who opposed Model S, her one tool to help realize her dreams of humanity evolving, by getting rid of weakness.

_We'll fight, Mega Men, and I'll be the one on top._

Me: Chapter complete! That was a long chapter for me... Ashe?

Ashe:*Comes in drinking coffee* It was a long chapter, Authoress.

Me: We have a coffee machine?

Ashe: Yes, we do.

Me: Be right back! Do the ending! *Runs off***  
**

Ashe: Ok... Next chapter- The L.I.G.H.T. Brigade is born, New Mega Men arrive!

Ashe: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at! If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off!

Me: *Back with coffee* Boop!

-LightBrigadeCommander and Ashe


End file.
